


Foresight

by aoyamayuuga



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye."<br/>"I'm sorry? We haven't even met."<br/>"Not yet. Not anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight

He sees too much. (Someone has to.)

He sees more than he could ever have imagined. (Knows there’s still so much more to see.)

Sometimes, sometimes he likes what he sees. (Most of the time, most of the time he’d rather not see at all.)

He forgets- _forgot_ , at times, after days where everyone seemed to be on good paths, that as much as he can manipulate events for the better in the end he’s only a witness; only capable of controlling himself. (He was a child then, so sure that his first real attempt to protect– to _save_ his most important person would succeed, and he continues to wonder to the hour how could he have forgotten that his mother lived by the second; Mogami would be his second hard reminder as they waited for the others, waited for medical attention, when just seconds after he’d foresaw the man on an operating table, heart beat slowing down but loud and clear, Mogami started to crumble apart in front of him.)

So he’s not surprised, not really, as he watches once-happy visions of his future – _their future_ – shatter into pieces, leaving nothing but anger and mistrust behind after only two words. ( _She’s gone_ , Mogami once told him; _She’s gone_ , he says to despairing eyes who beg him for help.)

He sees more than he would like to. (No one knows loss like he does. No one else sees what they want the most and loses it like he does.)

He sees too much.

**Author's Note:**

> the power of foresight; cons and pros- a book by Jin Yuichi


End file.
